Iceberg
The Iceberg is a large floating chunk of ice off the northeast coast of Club Penguin Island. As the Iceberg is at sea, it cannot accessed by foot from another room. The Map or EPF Phone are required to reach it. This room is fairly open, and is surrounded by water. The Aqua Grabber 3000 is docked nearby, which allows penguins to travel underwater and salvage treasure on the seafloor. Tipping the Iceberg An old and well known rumor is the possibility of "tipping" the Iceberg. Rumors say that if enough penguins are on the Iceberg at once, it will "tip" over. However, while popular, this rumor is false, and the Iceberg cannot be tipped, as the room has no data to change to a tipped-over state. Despite this, many references have been made to this rumor. The Berg Drill! stamp can be obtained if 30 penguins dance while wearing a hard hat. In WaddleOn Episode 3, the Iceberg was "flipped" horizontally http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqcvMqU4k2Q A painting of the Iceberg being tipped was visible in the Puffle Hotel Dining Room during the Halloween Party 2014. After the Lodge Attic was renovated in 2015, this picture was moved to the Attic. Oddly, a flying saucer can now be seen in the painting. Pins Parties General *During most Puffle Parties, the Iceberg is the "domain" for pink puffles. A variety of sports equipment is located here, with pink puffles using them. *During some Music Jams, there was a stage at the Iceberg. Every thirty minutes, the Penguin Band played on the Iceberg. *During some Fairs, the Iceberg turned into a large ball pit. *During some Halloween Parties, the Iceberg becomes a giant pumpkin. Dancing with a hard hat will carve the pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern. Also, during every Halloween Party to date, (except for the Halloween Party 2005) the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights) can be seen from here. *During most Holiday Parties, a small Christmas tree is located here. If a certain amount of penguins are in the room, the tree would grow. *On certain occasions, (such as New Year's Days) fireworks are visible from here. 2007 *During the Festival of Snow 2007, various snow sculptures were located here. *During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, palm trees, surfboards, and a volleyball net were located here. *During the Water Party 2007, the Mega Whale was docked nearby (although it was not a separate room) and some beach equipment was scattered about. 2008 *As part of the Save the Migrator Project, scaffolding was located here, to construct the Aqua Grabber 3000. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 came, the Iceberg became a large collection of ice cubes in a large bucket. An image of the Aqua Grabber 3000 was placed with a toothpick. *During the Water Party 2008, the Mega Whale was docked nearby. 2009 *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill was visible in the distance. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, there were boxes here. *During the Adventure Party 2009, there was a large palm tree and various crates and ruins of a shipwreck. A whale was visible in the distance. *At the Festival of Flight, you could see the island floating in the air from here. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Iceberg was the same as the Adventure Party from 2009, but with the addition of a paper boat. *During The Great Storm of 2010, puddles of water formed here. 2011 *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Iceberg was decorated the same as previous years, with the addition of the Giant Squid swimming around, and a bucket of fluffies to "feed" it. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Iceberg had a miniature cardboard model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which could be squashed when walking on them. *During Operation: Blackout, the Iceberg was covered in snow. 2013 *During Operation: Puffle, the full moon was visible. 2014 *During the Prehistoric Party 2014, the Megalodon escaped from the prehistoric Iceberg and can since be seen swimming every 30 minutes. 2015 *During Festival of Snow 2015, A statue was displayed which was chosen from the snow statue fan art. Everyone could even collect the Ice Crown from there. Trivia *It is the only main room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. *One of the 101 Days Of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *There was actually a C. megalodon (large prehistoric shark) frozen in the iceberg, as revealed at the Prehistoric Party 2013. This may explain why the iceberg had never moved and the iceberg's hump. *However, the Megalodon escaped the Iceberg, as seen in the Prehistoric Party 2014. *After the update on July 11, 2013, the Iceberg could be seen from the Mine Shack; however, it can not be accessed from there. **It can also be seen from the Skate Park, but cannot be accessed from there either. *In issue #432 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic said there is a rumor about something swimming around the Iceberg, a reference to the Megalodon from the Prehistoric Party 2014. **This may also be a reference to the rumors about Megalodons still alive and to "Submarine", a real life giant Shark who is rumored to be a Megalodon. *The Iceberg could be renovated soon, as inferred by Gary in the Club Penguin Times. According to Gary, the present day Forest changed due to changes in the past, and the Iceberg was changed in the past too, meaning a possible renovation at a future date.http://cpdojoblog.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/6fc8d232-c2f1-48b1-ac7a-e3b58cc3d457.png Gallery Graphical Designs Current Iceberg.png|2008–present Map icons Old_Map_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. New_Iceberg_icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Holiday party Map Icon Iceburg.PNG|The Iceberg as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. Parties 2006 I217131827 6526 2.png|Halloween Party 2006 2007 Festival of Snow Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow 2007 Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Water Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Water Party 2007 Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas07Iceberg.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 SaveMigratorProjectIceberg.png|Save the Migrator Project April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Musicjamberg.png|Music Jam 2008 Halloween 2008 Iceberg.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Xmasiceberg.PNG|Christmas Party 2008 2009 PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|Puffle Party 2009 IcebergStPatricksDayParty2009.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009.png|Adventure Party 2009 MusicJam2009ConstructionIceberg.png|Music Jam 2009 construction mjice.png|Music Jam 2009 Iceberg during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Festival of Flight IcebergTheFair2009.png|The Fair 2009 Iceberg during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009And2011Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|Puffle Party 2010 Berg_aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 IAPIceberg.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 Iceberg during Music Jam 2010.png|Music Jam 2010 IcebergTheFair2009.png|The Fair 2010 HalloweenPartyIcebergPumpkin.png|Halloween Party 2010 Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (No rain) IcebergGreatStorm2010Rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (Rain) Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|Puffle Party 2011 Berg aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2011 MusicJam2011IcebergNoPB.png|Music Jam 2011 MusicJam2011IcebergPB.png|Music Jam 2011 (with the Penguin Band) IcebergIslandAdventureParty2011.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|The Fair 2011 IcebergHalloweenPartyPumpkin2011And2012.png|Halloween Party 2011 HolidayParty2009And2011Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Iceberg during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|Underwater Expedition IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|Puffle Party 2012 MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2012Iceberg.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 IcebergUltimateJam2012.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|The Fair 2012 IcebergHalloweenPartyPumpkin2011And2012.png|Halloween Party 2012 123kitten1HappyHaloween!-2012.png|Halloween Party 2012 (carved) Iceberg during Operation Blackout 2012.png|Operation: Blackout phase 1 BergOBlate.png|Operation: Blackout phase 2 Cp224.PNG|Operation: Blackout phase 3 Iceberg during Holiday Party 2012.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Iceberg_hollywood.png|Hollywood Party IcebergPuffleParty2013.png|Puffle Party 2013 IcebergStarWarsPartyWeek1.png|Star Wars Takeover construction (Week #1) IcebergStarWarsPartyWeek2.png|Star Wars Takeover construction (Week #2) IcebergStarWarsParty.png|Star Wars Takeover Halloween2013Berg.png|Halloween Party 2013 Diwali_Iceberg.png|Festival of Lights OperationPuffleIceberg.png|Operation: Puffle IcebergSmallTreeHolidayParty2013.png|Holiday Party 2013 HolidayParty13 Iceberg.PNG|Holiday Party 2013 (large tree) 2014 TheFair2014Berg.png|The Fair 2014 Ice Burg Halloween party 2014.png|Halloween Party 2014 Ice Burg Halloween party 2014 (stage one).png|Halloween Party 2014 (stage one) Ice Burg Halloween party 2014 (stage two).png|Halloween Party 2014 (stage two) Ice Burg Halloween party 2014 (stage three).png|Halloween Party 2014 (stage three) 2015 Iceberg_The_Fair_2015.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction. FestivalOfSnowBerg.PNG|Festival of Snow 2015 Other TipTheIcebergDrillers.jpg|Penguins wearing Hard Hats trying to tip the Iceberg. Mine Berg.png|As seen from the Mine Shack. Iceberg seen from PSA Island monitoring camera.PNG|The Iceberg, as seen from the Snow Forts surveillance footage in Mission 7. icebergcomic.PNG|A comic featuring the X-Treme Penguin trying to tip the Iceberg. Iceberg_during_Case_of_the_Missing_Puffles2.png|In Case of the Missing Puffles. Iceberg Painting.png|A painting of the Iceberg being tipped, as seen in the Puffle Hotel Dining Room during the Halloween Party 2014. Iceberg-tipping-20141.gif|A group of penguins shaking the Iceberg on the Club Penguin App. Names in other languages References SWFs *Iceberg Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Around Club Penguin